1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a number plate housing, and more particular to a number plate housing which magnifies numbers on the number plate for easy reading and protects the number plate from dust and thieves. And, light emitting diodes in different color groups are provided in the number plate housing to serve as additional brake light to provide enhanced safety in driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The largely increased cars and motorcycles in our prosperous commercial and industrial society have, on the one hand, brought more convenience to our transportation in daily life, and on the other hand, been utilized by some people as means to commit crimes. Number plates are originally designed as means for managing the cars and motorcycles. However, they are frequently dusted, purposely partially changed, or shielded in different ways to sufficiently encourage those bad guys to commit crimes by using their cars or motorcycles without worrying about being arrested.
One expedient way currently adopted to prevent the using of cars as means to commit crimes is to request taxi drivers to paint the figures of their number plate on the rear window of the car in an enlarged scale. This way has, however, adverse influence on the appearance of the car and is currently limited to taxicabs and is therefore somewhat an insult to those good taxi drivers. People can still use private cars and motorcycles to commit crime.
It is therefore desirable to develop means for enhancing functions of the number plates of cars and motorcycles, so that cars and motorcycles can be more effectively managed and controlled.